The present invention relates to a matrix circuit for separating a color signal of a video camera into color-difference signals by using a digital signal processor.
A conventional matrix circuit includes, as shown in FIG. 1, a mixer 1 for combining R, G, B color signals into R-G and B-G signals, a circuit having a plurality of multipliers 2, 3, 4, 5 and adders 6, 7 for receiving the output of the mixer 1 to produce two color-difference signals R-Y and B-Y, and a comparator 8 for comparing the two color-difference signals to produce a white balance detection signal. Such conventional circuit is very complicated suffering various drawbacks such as volume increase, signal deterioration, limited data processing, etc.